Scandal
by Hananako
Summary: "Kau benar-benar brengsek Naruto! Berani sekali kau mencampakkan adikku setelah menghamilinya!"/ "Bukan aku yang melakukannya, Neji! Sungguh!"/ "Lalu kalau bukan kau siapa lagi, huh!"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto bukan milik saya.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Sebagai seorang kakak, adalah hal yang wajar jika bersikap protektif kepada adiknya. Terutama jika adiknya itu seorang perempuan. Seperti halnya Neji. Sebagai seorang kakak dengan dua adik perempuan, sudah merupakan tugasnya menjaga kedua adiknya, Hinata dan Hanabi. Mungkin Hanabi tidak begitu membutuhkan bantuannya. Adik bungsunya yang kini telah beranjak remaja itu _sangat_ sanggup menjaga diri. Sejak kecil Hanabi telah menguasai bela diri, ia sanggup mengalahkan dua orang pria dewasa sekaligus. Cara bicaranya yang tegas, jujur, dan blak-blakan membuat siapapun tidak berani membully-nya. Sikapnya yang keras kepala dan jahil sering menyebabkan ayahnya sakit kepala. Berbeda dengan Hanabi, Hinata justru membuat Neji sering merasa khawatir. Di mata Neji, adiknya itu adalah seseorang yang lugu, polos, dan murni. Hinata sangat penyabar, lembut, pemaaf, dan penurut. Singkatnya, Neji selalu merasa khawatir jika sifat adiknya itu justru membuatnya dimanfaatkan orang lain. Oleh karena itu sejak kecil Neji selalu memastikan jika adiknya itu tidak dibully.

Namun tidak selamanya Neji sanggup melindungi Hinata, terutama jika menyangkut masalah hati. Ketika duduk di SMA, Hinata menyukai Naruto. Neji tidak tahu apa yang adiknya lihat dari sosok si pemuda berambut kuning itu. Di mata Neji, Naruto itu sangat kontras dengan adiknya, tidak serasi sama sekali! Sifat Naruto yang gaduh, jahil, pembuat onar, bodoh dan bebal sangat tidak cocok dengan Hinata yang pendiam. Terlebih lagi Naruto sangat menyukai gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura, namun sayangnya gadis itu justru menyukai orang lain. Neji terkadang tidak habis pikir dengan selera adiknya yang rendah. Banyak pemuda di luar sana yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Naruto, mengapa Hinata harus memilihnya?!

Melihat cinta sepihak Hinata pada Naruto membuat Neji merasa kesal, marah, jengkel, dan sedih. Adiknya itu tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia hanya mampu memandangi Naruto diam-diam. Neji memang tidak mendukung Hinata dengan Naruto, namun di sisi lain ia berharap agar Naruto bisa membalas perasaan adiknya. Hinata tidak pantas disia-siakan.

Bahkan setelah lulus dari SMA pun Hinata memilih ke Universitas yang sama dengan Naruto. Sudah berkali-kali Neji menyarankan agar Hinata menyerah saja, namun Hinata masih tetap keras kepala. Bahkan sampai lulus Hinata masih belum sanggup menyatakan perasaannya pada si kuning itu. Setelah lulus, Hinata bekerja di perusahaan keluarga. Neji merasa sedikit lega karena setidaknya Hinata sudah tidak bisa melihat Naruto sesering dulu. Mungkin dengan begitu adiknya mampu melupakan si kuning itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Namun entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Hinata dengan wajah berseri-seri datang padanya dan mengatakan bahwa kini Naruto telah menerima cintanya. Neji hanya bisa terdiam ketika Hinata dengan wajah merona merah bercerita bahwa ia dan Naruto kini telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dengan berat hati Neji mengucapkan selamat kepada adiknya meskipun hatinya merasa risau. Setahu Neji, Naruto masih menyukai Sakura, lalu mengapa Naruto kini malah beralih menyukai Hinata? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Neji tahu Hinata kini sudah beranjak dewasa dan sudah mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Namun itu tidak berarti Neji akan berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Bagi Neji adiknya masih seperti dulu, lugu dan polos.

Pada awalnya Hinata tampak bahagia bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Ia selalu terlihat ceria. Rona kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Melihat Hinata bahagia membuat Neji turut bahagia. Namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hinata justru tampak murung. Adiknya itu tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalahnya, Hinata selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Neji yakin sikap adiknya itu ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sudah berkali-kali Neji mendapati si kuning itu sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Sakura. Neji memang tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi Hinata, namun ia tidak akan diam saja jika adiknya memang disakiti oleh Naruto.

Semakin lama Neji dapat melihat hubungan Hinata dan Naruto semakin merenggang. Hinata tidak lagi menyebut nama Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti dulu. Setiap kali Neji bertanya pada Hinata, adiknya hanya mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata dan Naruto sudah putus, dalam hati kecilnya Neji merasa hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Si kuning itu tidak bisa mencintai Hinata sepenuhnya karena Neji tahu Naruto masih menyukai Sakura. Jika saja Hinata tidak mencegahnya, Neji pasti akan memberikan pelajaran pada Naruto.

Setelah beberapa hari putus, si kuning itu langsung bersama dengan Sakura, membuat Neji merasa geram. Naruto benar-benar tidak layak untuk Hinata.

Setelah putus dengan Naruto, perilaku Hinata menjadi berubah. Hinata menjadi lebih memilih mengasingkan diri. Hinata tidak ingin menemui siapapun, bahkan teman-temannya. Neji takut jika Hinata akan melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh karena patah hati, oleh karena itu ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Hinata di apartemennya dan memastikan jika adiknya itu memang masih baik-baik saja.

Saat Neji menemui Hinata, ia membayangkan keadaan adiknya yang murung dengan mata merah dan sembab. Akan tetapi saat ia melihat sosok Hinata secara langsung, Neji sedikit terkejut. Hinata tampak baik-baik saja. Tidak ada sedikitpun raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Bahkan menurut Neji adiknya justru terlihat… bahagia? Tapi itu hal yang mustahil bukan? Hinata baru saja putus dengan seseorang yang ia cintai sejak masih duduk di SMA. Neji tahu seberapa besar cinta Hinata pada Naruto. Tidak mungkin Hinata bisa melupakan si kuning itu hanya dalam hitungan hari. Itu tidak masuk akal!

Neji lalu mengambil kesimpulan jika Hinata sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian Naruto. Bagi Neji, adiknya adalah seseorang yang baik hati, Hinata rela melepaskan Naruto yang ia cintai asalkan Naruto bisa bahagia.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak Hinata putus dengan Naruto. Neji kini mulai bisa melepaskan kekhawatirannya. Awalnya ia berpikir sikap Hinata yang ceria dan baik-baik saja hanyalah akting yang ia lakukan agar tidak membuat cemas orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Namun kini Neji dapat melihat jika Hinata memang kembali seperti sedia kala, tidak ada sedikitpun ekspresi kesedihan di wajahnya. Hinata benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang patah hati. Semuanya terlihat normal.

 _Seandainya saja Neji lebih teliti memperhatikannya, ia pasti akan melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sedang jatuh cinta._

.

.

Sore ini Neji, Tenten, Hinata dan Hanabi sedang duduk santai melepas penat setelah menggelar pesta pertunangan Neji dan Tenten siang tadi. Mereka berempat duduk di ruang keluarga di kediaman Hyuuga sambil menikmati teh hangat dan makanan kecil yang disajikan.

Neji memperhatikan Hanabi yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan tunangannya. Hanabi menceritakan kebiasaan buruk Neji dengan bersemangat, sesekali Tenten tertawa mendengar kekonyolan Neji.

Neji hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua orang itu. Neji lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang hanya diam saja sejak tadi. Rasa khawatir mulai melandanya ketika ia melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat pasi.

"Hinata, apa kau sedang sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Perkataan Neji langsung membuat Tenten dan Hanabi turut memperhatikan Hinata.

"Nii-san, kau harus segera memanggil dokter." Kata Hanabi.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan mengatakan seperti itu, Hinata. Wajahmu pucat sekali, bahkan kau juga berkeringat dingin." Kata Tenten yang mulai ikut cemas.

"Su-sungguh… aku ti-tidak ap-"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia justru jatuh pingsan. Tenten dan Hanabi mulai panik. Neji dengan sigap memboyong tubuh lemas adiknya ke kamar. Dengan segera mereka memanggil dokter. Bahkan Hiashi, ayahnya, juga turut dikabari kondisi Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian dokter wanita berusia separuh baya datang dan dengan segera mulai memeriksa kondisi Hinata. Neji, Hanabi, Tenten, dan Hiashi menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter mengenai kondisi Hinata.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Hanabi sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengalami kelelahan. Sebaiknya aktivitas-aktivitas yang berat perlu dikurangi agar tidak mengganggu kesehatan janin." Kata dokter itu.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya?" Kata Hanabi dengan bingung. Tidak hanya Hanabi saja, semua orang yang mendengarnya juga turut bingung.

"Sangat penting bagi ibu hamil agar beristirahat dengan cukup." Dokter itu menjelaskannya dengan perlahan.

Kata-kata dokter itu bagai petir yang menyambar hati semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"HAMIL?! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Hanabi dengan histeris.

"Tenanglah Hanabi…" Kata Tenten.

"KAU PASTI SALAH!"

"Pasien ini memang sedang hamil. Saya tidak mungkin salah, sudah bertahun-tahun saya menjalankan praktek sebagai dokter." Kata dokter itu dengan profesional.

Neji hanya berdiri mematung. Ia masih shock.

Hamil?

.

.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, suasana terasa sunyi dan mencekam. Neji masih mematung, ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Hiashi tampak terkejut sekaligus marah, ayah mana yang hanya diam saja ketika mengetahui anak perempuannya hamil diluar nikah. Hanabi perlahan mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya dibantu oleh Tenten yang masih berusaha menenangkan Hanabi.

"Itu sangat tidak mungkin, kan?" Tanya Hanabi dengan perlahan.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri pada kakakmu. Ia sudah mulai sadar." Kata Hiashi dengan nada dingin.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mulai terbangun. Ketika ia menatap wajah Hiashi yang penuh amarah, wajah Hinata yang pucat semakin terlihat pasi.

"O-otou-san…" Kata Hinata dengan lirih.

"Katakan siapa pria yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu."

Mendengar perkataan Hiashi, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"KATAKAN!" Bentak Hiashi.

Hinata masih tetap diam namun kini air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Nee-chan… mengapa kau hanya diam saja…" Kata Hanabi.

Hinata tetap bungkam.

"Apakah Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Neji sukses membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Nii-san…" Bisik Hinata.

Melihat wajah adiknya yang pucat dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya membuat hati Neji menjadi geram.

"Aku akan menghabisi Naruto!" teriak Neji sambil melangkah pergi, mengabaikan teriakan Hinata yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Amarah Neji sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

.

.

Di mata Neji, Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik yang masih lugu dan polos. Adiknya tidak mungkin membuang kehormatannya sembarangan. Neji yakin Naruto pasti yang telah merayu Hinata. Dan ketika Naruto sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia lalu mencampakkan Hinata.

Semakin Neji memikirkan itu, hatinya semakin panas.

Setelah ia sampai di rumah Naruto, dengan kasar Neji mulai menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"NARUTO! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka. Ketika Neji melihat sosok yang ia cari, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mendaratkan pukulannya ke pipi Naruto.

"OW! Apa-apaan kau Neji! OW! Berhenti memukulku! OW!"

Neji langsung memukuli Naruto dengan bertubi-tubi. Saat ada yang berusaha menghentikannya ia mulai memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tenanglah, Neji. Jika ada masalah seharusnya kau menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik." Kata Shikamaru yang mulai kewalahan menahan Neji.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Naruto mampus!"

"Tenanglah dulu!"

Mendengar keributan yang terjadi, Ino, Sakura dan Kiba mulai mendekat.

"Neji?!"

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!"

Melihat Shikamaru yang kewalahan, Kiba mulai membantunya. Sementara itu Sakura mulai menghampiri Naruto yang kini wajahnya mulai memar.

"Aku akan menghabisimu Naruto!" Teriak Neji.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Naruto? Mengapa Neji ingin menghabisimu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu! Saat aku membuka pintu Neji langsung menghajarku."

"Jangan berpura-pura bersikap bodoh setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

"Katakan dengan jelas Neji, apa yang sebenarnya telah Naruto lakukan? Apa ini menyangkut Hinata?"

Perkataan Ino sukses membuat semua orang menjadi terdiam.

"Jika ini tentang Hinata maka aku akan meminta maaf padamu." Kata Naruto perlahan.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto justru membuat Neji semakin meledak.

"MAAF?! Apa kau pikir semua bisa diselesaikan dengan kata maaf?! Kau memang laki-laki pengecut Naruto! Kau bahkan tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatanmu!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau tanyakan sendiri saja padanya!"

"Apa maksud perkataan Neji, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menyangkalnya!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, oke?!"

Ekspresi bingung Naruto justru membuat Neji semakin muak.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Naruto! Berani sekali kau mencampakkan adikku setelah menghamilinya!"

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Ino terkesiap. Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Shikamaru dan Kiba terdiam. Sedangkan Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

Dengan sigap Neji melepaskan cengkeraman Kiba dan Shikamaru lalu ia kembali menghajar Naruto.

"APA?!" Teriak Ino.

"I-itu tidak mungkin. Naruto bukan orang seperti itu." Kata Sakura dengan tidak percaya.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, Neji! Sungguh!" Kata Naruto sambil berusaha menghindar.

"Kau masih ingin mengelak?!"

"BUKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!"

"Lalu kalau bukan kau siapa lagi, huh?!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! YANG JELAS BUKAN AKU! KAMI TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU!"

Perkataan Naruto membuat Neji menghentikan serangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hubungan kami tidak sampai sejauh itu! Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan Hinata. Aku berani bersumpah!"

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik. Naruto pasti berbohong. Ia yakin itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Neji. Bukan aku yang melakukannya." Kata Naruto dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Suasana kini menjadi sunyi. Neji berdiri mematung, kedua tangannya dikepal erat-erat. Ia masih beradu pandang dengan Naruto. Shikamaru dan Kiba masih berdiri di samping Neji, berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba Neji memutuskan menyerang Naruto lagi. Ino berdiri dengan cemas, matanya sibuk mengamati Neji dan Naruto secara bergantian. Sakura berdiri di samping Naruto, dengan cemas ia mengamati luka di wajah Naruto.

"Neji Hyuuga."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Tampak sosok Sasuke Uchiha berjalan perlahan mendekati Neji.

"Sasuke _teme_! Darimana saja kau!" Teriak Naruto dengan kesal. Ia merasa jengkel karena Sasuke baru muncul setelah semua keributan selesai.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto. Mata hitamnya mengamati Neji dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke sukses membuat semua orang yang ada menjadi tertegun.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" Tanya Neji sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Hinata."

.

.

 **SasuHina di Chapter 2. Akan dijelaskan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata.**

 **Please RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ini menceritakan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Hinata menghela nafas. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menanti Naruto di café ini namun harus berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Naruto hanya mengirimkan pesan jika ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata hari ini karena ada rapat mendadak yang harus ia hadiri. Hinata selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kekasih yang pengertian, akan tetapi sikap Naruto yang selalu membatalkan janji-janji mereka membuatnya sedih.

Hinata tidak berharap banyak dari Naruto. Ia hanya ingin Naruto mau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuknya. Sangat sulit bagi Hinata untuk bisa bertemu dengan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan terkadang Hinata merasa Naruto sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Sosok cantik Sakura Haruno muncul di benak Hinata. Sejujurnya kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura membuat Hinata cemburu. Setiap kali Naruto menatap Sakura seolah-olah di matanya hanya ada gadis itu, tidak ada hal lain lagi. Hinata masih tidak tahu alasan Naruto mau berpacaran dengannya. Hinata tahu sampai detik ini Naruto masih menyukai Sakura dan ia selalu merasa sedih setiap kali memikirkan hal itu. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berharap, berharap, dan berharap. Hinata berharap suatu hari nanti ia bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura di hati Naruto. Sampai saat itu tiba ia akan mencoba bersabar dan menanti.

"Si idiot itu menelantarkanmu, huh?"

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Tanpa berkata apapun juga Sasuke Uchiha mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-san… apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin minum kopi." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi siapa sangka aku justru bertemu denganmu yang terlihat menyedihkan karena ditelantarkan si _dobe_."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengetahui jika ia memang ditelantarkan oleh Naruto.

"Aku pamit dulu, Sasuke-san." Kata Hinata sambil beranjak pergi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari café, Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-san." Kata Hinata dengan terkejut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku seperti itu, Hinata."

"Um… a-aku minta maaf."

Suasana diantara mereka berdua kini terasa canggung.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Hinata. Kau selalu saja merasa tidak nyaman saat berada di dekatku meski kita sudah lama mengenal."

Hinata terdiam. Semua kata-kata Sasuke itu memang benar. Meski sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak di bangku SMA namun Hinata masih saja merasa canggung dengannya. Rasa canggung itulah yang membuatnya selalu berusaha menghindari Sasuke.

"Kau hanya melihatnya saja. kau tidak pernah menyadari ada orang lain yang selalu memperhatikanmu."

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-sa-… Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata sekilas lalu beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata."

.

.

"Kutinggal sebentar ya Hinata-chan. Mobil Sakura sedang rusak jadi aku akan mengantarnya pergi bekerja. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pergi, meninggalkan Hinata bersama Sasuke di rumahnya. Pagi ini Hinata sengaja mengunjungi Naruto untuk sarapan pagi bersama kekasihnya yang sudah jarang ia temui itu. Namun siapa sangka sosok Sasuke Uchiha juga berada di sana.

"Tidakkah kau merasa lelah selalu menjadi nomor dua? Tidakkah kau merasa cemburu karena Naruto selalu memprioritaskan Sakura meskipun kau adalah kekasihnya?"

Hinata mengabaikan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia mengambil tas-nya dan mulai pergi.

"Tolong katakan pada Naruto-kun jika aku ada acara lain dan tidak bisa menemaninya sarapan. Aku pulang dulu, permisi."

Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, pergelangan tangannya justru dicengkeram Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan aku akan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Hinata?"

"Tolong lepaskan."

Sasuke tidak melepaskan Hinata, ia justru semakin mendekat dan mulai mengurungnya. Hinata kini tersudut, punggungnya bersandar di pintu sedangkan pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram pemuda berambut hitam itu. Jarak diantara mereka kini hanya beberapa senti saja. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin beradu pandang dengan pria di depannya itu.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui perasaan Naruto pada Sakura, atau harus kujelaskan padamu agar kau mengerti."

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

"Mengapa kau masih bersama dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak menyukaimu? Kau seharusnya mencampakkannya lebih dulu sebelum ia membuangmu."

"Minggir!"

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Tak heran Naruto selalu mengabaikanmu."

Hinata memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. Apa haknya mencampuri urusan pribadi Hinata?

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Bisik Hinata.

Ekspresi kesal terpampang di wajah Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke! Mengapa kau ikut campur mengenai hubunganku dengan Naruto?"

"ITU KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Hinata mematung.

"A-apa ka-katamu barusan?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata Hyuuga. Melihatmu bersama Naruto benar-benar membuatku muak!

"Ka-kau jangan bercanda. I-ini tidak lucu."

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa mempercayaiku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini mustahil! Sasuke tidak mungkin mencintainya. Itu benar-benar tidak mungkin.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pergelangan tangan Hinata. Kini kedua tangannya memegang pipi Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tatap mataku, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng. Kedua matanya justru tertutup rapat. Ia tidak berani menatap keseriusan yang terpancar di mata Sasuke.

Ketika Hinata merasakan sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di bibirnya, matanya terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya terkejut kaku.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata." Bisik Sasuke dengan lembut di telinganya.

Sasuke lalu mencium kening Hinata sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak perjumpaannya dengan Sasuke. Kata-kata Sasuke selalu terngiang di benaknya, membuat perasaannya jadi campur aduk.

Hinata lalu memberanikan diri mengunjungi Sasuke. Ia ingin meminta kejelasan lebih lanjut mengenai kata-katanya itu. Hinata tidak ingin merasa bingung dan ragu mengenai perasaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat ia membuka pintu dan melihat sosok Hinata Hyuuga datang mengunjunginya.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, duduk dengan canggung tanpa ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata baru beberapa kali datang ke apartemen Sasuke, itupun selalu bersama dengan Naruto. Hinata tidak menyangka ia justru mengambil inisiatif untuk menemui pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"A-apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanmu dulu, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku?" Kata Sasuke sambil memandangi Hinata.

"Aku sangat terkejut mendengar perkataanmu karena bagiku itu adalah hal yang mustahil." Kata Hinata sambil mengangkat bahunya. Sejak di SMA Sasuke selalu popular di kalangan gadis-gadis. Mereka semua berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin seseorang seperti Hinata mampu menarik perhatian pemuda yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Kau adalah Sasuke Uchiha, kau sangat popular dan tampan. Kau bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang kau sukai dengan mudah. Tidak mungkin seseorang sepertimu menyukai seseorang yang biasa sepertiku."

"Tapi aku memang menyukaimu, Hinata… bahkan sejak dulu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Kini ia berpura-pura sibuk mengamati jari-jarinya. Hinata sangat terkejut ketika menyadari Sasuke beralih duduk di sampingnya. Sebelum Hinata sempat melarikan diri, Sasuke dengan sigap meraih lengan Hinata sehingga mereka berdua kini saling duduk berhadapan. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dan membuat pandangan mereka beradu.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?" Tanya Hinata sambil berbisik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti kapan aku mulai menyukaimu…" Mereka masih beradu pandang. Onyx dan lavender. "Bagiku kau sangat bodoh dan naif. Kau sangat pendiam dan pemalu. Kau selalu mementingkan orang lain dan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri, tidak pernah protes meski disakiti. Kau juga lemah. Bahkan seleramu juga sangat payah. Aku masih tidak habis pikir apa yang kau lihat dari sosok si _dobe_ yang membuatmu tergila-gila padanya."

Jari telunjuk Sasuke kini berada di sudut bibir Hinata.

"Awalnya aku sangat membencimu, Hinata. Aku benci dengan semua kekuranganmu. Aku benci karena aku justru memperhatikanmu. Aku benci karena kau selalu membuatku mencari-cari dirimu diantara sekian banyak orang. Aku benci karena kau tidak pernah melihatku. Aku benci karena kau selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Aku benci karena kau membuatku cemburu padanya. Aku benci… karena kau membuatku menyukaimu. Kau adalah gadis yang jahat, Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan pernyataan Sasuke. Dengan tersenyum tipis, Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Saat kelas satu, kita dan teman-teman lain mengunjungi festival kembang api. Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Saat itu kau tampil sangat cantik memakai yukata berwarna putih dengan motif ungu. Rambutmu yang biasanya tergerai justru kau gulung rapi. Kau terlihat malu-malu, pipimu merona merah. Aku tahu kau berdandan demi Naruto, dan saat Naruto mengabaikanmu aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kekecewaan di wajahmu. Matamu mulai berkaca-kaca namun kau mencoba bersikap tegar. Saat itu juga aku tidak bisa membantahnya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata…"

Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Hinata. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat itu. Hinata menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dalam berdandan. Ia ingin terlihat cantik malam itu agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. Ia memakai yukata putih dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna ungu milik mendiang ibunya. Saat itu neneknya masih hidup, jemari tuanya dengan cekatan menata rambut cucu perempuannya dengan perasaan penuh sayang. Setelah selesai, Hanabi dan Neji Nii-san memuji penampilannya. Ayahnya dengan mata yang sedikit basah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Hinata tahu ayahnya masih mencintai mendiang istrinya yang sudah lama meninggal itu.

Dengan malu-malu ia menyapa Naruto, berharap agar Naruto memperhatikannya meski hanya sedikit saja. Saat Naruto hanya menyapanya sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, ia merasa sedih dan kecewa. Semua usahanya sia-sia. Ia ingin menangis, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Ia tidak ingin merusak kesenangan teman-temannya di festival ini. Hinata bahkan sempat berpikir tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mencintainya.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke justru memperhatikannya. Bahkan Sasuke mencintainya sejak dulu. Mengapa Hinata tidak pernah menyadarinya?

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku?" Bisik Hinata dengan suara parau.

Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Naruto. Jika aku mengungkapkan persaanku, kau pasti akan menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita yang kaku menjadi semakin rumit. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan perasaanku."

Air mata Hinata masih tetap mengalir.

"Lalu apa yang berubah? Apa yang membuatmu mengungkapkan perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih. Aku tahu kau tidak bahagia bersama Naruto, kau selalu mengalah dan berkorban demi dirinya. Hatiku sakit setiap kali melihat ekspresi kesedihan di wajahmu."

Sasuke lalu memeluk tubuh Hinata dan membuat gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya yang bidang. Tangan kirinya memeluk dengan erat pinggang gadis itu sementara tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Jadilah milikku, Hinata. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke namun tangan kekar itu mencegahnya.

"A-aku ma-masih mencintai Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata sambil terisak.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Ma-maafkan a-aku. Aku ti-tidak bisa melakukan itu."

.

.

Sejak saat itu tidak banyak yang berubah dari hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Hubungan mereka masih terlihat kaku. Sasuke masih bersikap dingin dan Hinata tetap terlihat canggung.

Akan tetapi Hinata kini bisa melihat dengan jelas perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Setiap kali ia berbicara, Sasuke menyimak perkataannya dengan seksama. Setiap kali ia tertawa, Sasuke selalu menoleh ke arahnya. Setiap kali ia murung dan kecewa dengan sikap Naruto, Sasuke selalu berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

.

.

 _"Apa kau masih mencintai Naruto?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Apa kau yakin itu?"_

 _"Aku yakin, Sasuke."_

.

.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan. Sakura sedikit mabuk, aku akan mengantarkannya pulang. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

Hinata tertunduk lesu saat memandangi kekasihnya itu mengantarkan sahabatnya pulang. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi. Sebenarnya ia atau Sakura yang menjadi kekasih Naruto? mengapa Naruto lebih mementingkan Sakura dibandingkan dirinya.

Malam ini adalah pesta perayaan ulang tahun Ino di salah satu klub malam yang berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Setelah meneguk beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol, Sakura terlihat sedikit mabuk. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung berinisiatif mengantarkannya pulang dan menelantarkan kekasihnya sendirian.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa naik taksi." Tolaknya dengan halus.

"Jangan keras kepala, ini sudah larut malam."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke.

"Berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Itu justru membuatku ingin menciummu."

Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jangan membantah."

.

.

 _"Hey Hinata, apa kau masih mencintai Naruto?"_

 _"Te-tentu saja."_

 _"Kau terlihat ragu."_

 _"Aku tidak ragu!"_

 _"Berhentilah berpura-pura, Hinata."_

.

.

Hinata tahu hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin lama semakin merenggang. Mereka sudah jarang bertemu. Sikap Naruto juga mulai berubah, tidak lagi sehangat dulu.

"Maaf aku harus membatalkan kencan kita hari ini, Hinata-chan. Sakura tadi terjatuh dari tangga, aku harus menemaninya ke rumah sakit. Aku takut jika kakinya terkilir atau patah." Kata Naruto saat Hinata meneleponnya.

"O-oke… semoga Sakura tidak apa-apa."

Bagi Naruto, Sakura adalah yang terpenting, lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?

.

.

 _"Apa kau masih mencintai Naruto?"_

 _"I-iya…"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu berbohong."_

 _"A-aku tidak bohong!"_

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?"

"Si _dobe_ tidak bisa datang kali ini, ada rapat penting. Ia merasa menyesal, itu yang ia katakan."

Hinata menghela nafas. Naruto dan semua kesibukannya. Tidak ada ruang bagi Hinata di dalam hidup Naruto.

Sasuke mencubit pipi Hinata.

"OW! Le-lepaskan!"

"Berhenti memasang ekspresi menyedihkan seperti itu."

Hinata mengusap-usap pipinya yang terlihat memerah.

"Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke."

"Jangan cemberut. Aku akan mentraktir semua yang kau mau. Kau ingin pesan apa?"

.

.

 _"Kapan kau akan memulai bersikap jujur, Hinata?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"_

 _"Kau tahu apa maksudku."_

 _"Jika ini tentang Naruto, aku masih mencintainya."_

 _"Kau masih saja berbohong, Hinata."_

 _._

 _._

Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya pada Naruto mulai berubah. Hatinya tidak lagi berdebar-debar setiap kali memikirkan Naruto. Kini ia tidak lagi merasa cemburu setiap kali Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura. Hinata tidak lagi menanti janji-janji kosong Naruto. Ia sudah merasa terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu mengabaikannya.

.

.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."_

 _"A-aku tahu, Sasuke."_

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari."

"Berhentilah menggerutu, Sasuke. Kau sedang sakit, jadi aku datang mengunjungimu."

"Aku hanya demam, Hinata. Bukan hal yang serius."

"Kau harus beristirahat, oke? Aku akan menyiapkan bubur untukmu." Kata Hinata sambil memaksa Sasuke untuk beristirahat.

"Asalkan kau selalu memberi perhatian seperti ini padaku, tidak masalah jika aku jatuh sakit." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Aku lebih senang jika kau sehat."

"Kau sangat cantik, Hinata."

"Berhenti merayuku, Sasuke." Kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Itu memang kenyataannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan serius.

.

.

 _"Hey Hinata… apa kau masih mencintai Naruto?"_

 _"A-aku… A-aku tidak tahu…"_

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Kurasa kita lebih baik mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku menyukai Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu saat hatiku justru menyukai orang lain. Aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Kau adalah gadis yang baik, Hinata. Semoga kau bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya. Di hadapannya tampak sosok Hinata dengan mata sembab dan rambut kusut.

"Hinata?!"

"Ini semua salahmu!" Teriak Hinata sambil memukul-mukul Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Aku dan Naruto sudah putus."

Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datar saat mendengar kabar itu.

"Saat ia putus denganku aku hanya diam saja dan menyetujuinya. Aku tidak merasakan apapun! Tidak ada rasa kecewa, sakit hati, marah, atau apapun itu. Tidak ada! Aku merasa normal, seolah-olah yang Naruto katakan itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Ini semua adalah salahmu!"

"Hinata…"

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke Uchiha! Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu! Apa kau sudah puas sekarang!" Hinata mulai menangis.

Sasuke lalu memeluk Hinata. Ia membawa Hinata masuk ke apartemennya dan menutup pintu. Gadis dalam pelukannya itu masih menangis terisak-isak.

Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh… tenanglah, Hinata…"

Hinata lalu melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sasuke. Matanya masih basah. Ekspresinya terlihat serius.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sorot matanya penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Kau seharusnya menjawabnya dengan mengatakan _aku juga mencintaimu._ " Kata Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tertawa, dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

"Siang tadi Neji-nii menemuiku. Kurasa ia mencemaskan keadaanku." Kata Hinata sambil memainkan rambut Sasuke yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang menonton film di apartemen Hinata.

"Ia hanya memastikan kau tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh karena baru saja putus cinta." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Nii-san sangat perhatian dan protektif padaku. Ia sepertinya masih tidak percaya padaku ketika aku mengatakan padanya jika aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan semua teman-teman dan keluargaku juga tidak percaya."

"Kau baru saja putus dari si _dobe,_ orang yang kau cintai selama bertahun-tahun. Mana mungkin kau bisa melupakannya hanya dengan hitungan hari. Tak heran mereka semua tidak percaya padamu."

"Tapi aku memang sudah melupakan perasaanku padanya."

"Kau pikir siapa yang telah membantumu, huh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Sorot matanya menyiratkan isi hatinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

"Apa keluarga dan teman-temanmu tahu jika kau selalu menghabiskan malam di tempatku?" Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka pikir aku mengurung diri di apartemenku karena sedang patah hati." Kata Hinata dengan setengah mengantuk. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke sambil menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka.

Sasuke mengecup kepala Hinata. Tangannya membelai punggung mulus Hinata, semakin lama belaiannya semakin menggoda.

"Sasuke… aku sudah lelah…"

"Sekali lagi, Hinata."

"Aku ingin tidur."

"Kau bisa tidur sepuasnya setelah selesai."

"Sasuke! Ah…"

.

.

Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata memegang _testpack_ di tangannya.

 _Positif._

Tangannya kini mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

 _Ia hamil._

Bagaimana ia harus mengatakan kabar ini pada keluarganya? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Hinata masih belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Bagaimana ia bisa merawat anaknya kelak? Ia belum memiliki pengalaman apapun.

"Nee-chan! Apa kau sudah selesai?" Kata Hanabi sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya di kediaman Hyuuga. Hari ini ia pulang ke rumah lamanya karena menghadiri pesta pertunangan kakaknya dan Tenten yang diselenggarakan disini.

"Se-sebentar lagi, Hanabi." Dengan terburu-buru ia menyembunyikan _testpack_ itu di laci meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia bercermin, merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang sedikit kusut. Matanya sedikit merah dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Hinata berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikannya.

"Nee-chan! Otou-san dan Neji Nii-san sudah menunggu kita." Kata Hanabi dengan tidak sabaran.

"I-Iya."

Sekali lagi Hinata mengusap perutnya. Ia berharap bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan kabar ini pada semuanya.

.

.

 **A/n :**

 **Maaf jika alur ceritanya agak cepat.** _Percakapan yang dicetak miring_ **adalah percakapan antara Sasuke dan Hinata dari waktu ke waktu. Dari percakapan itu dapat terlihat bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada Naruto berubah, bagaimana ia yakin dan perlahan berubah menjadi ragu.**

 **Kunjungi saya di wattpad www .wattpad com /user/ Hana_nako**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ini adalah chapter terakhir.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

"Neji Hyuuga."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Tampak sosok Sasuke Uchiha berjalan perlahan mendekati Neji.

"Sasuke _teme_! Darimana saja kau!" Teriak Naruto dengan kesal. Ia merasa jengkel karena Sasuke baru muncul setelah semua keributan selesai.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto. Mata hitamnya mengamati Neji dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke sukses membuat semua orang yang ada menjadi tertegun.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" Tanya Neji sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Hinata."

Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata menggemparkan itu dengan sikap tenang.

Mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Sasuke, amarah Neji meledak kembali.

"Aku akan membunuhmu! Sasuke Uchiha!"

Dengan sigap Shikamaru dan Kiba langsung menahan Neji yang ingin menerkam Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudnya ini _teme_?! Kau- dan Hinata?! Ba-bayi?" Naruto tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sasuke tetap berdiri tenang meskipun Neji memberikan tatapan beringas kepadanya. Sasuke tahu Neji sangat sayang dan protektif pada Hinata. Jika Neji ingin memukulnya maka ia akan menerimanya, Neji memiliki hak untuk itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh adikku, Uchiha keparat! Aku akan menghabisimu! Singkirkan tangan kalian, aku tidak akan puas sebelum membuatnya kesakitan!"

"Nii-san! Hentikan!"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah suara itu. Tampak sosok Hinata yang berdiri cemas, Tenten yang berdiri disampingnya tidak kalah cemas melihat situasi di hadapannya.

"Hinata?! Tenten?! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Amarah Neji sedikit surut, ia berhenti meronta-ronta ketika melihat kedatangan adik dan tunangannya. Meski Neji terlihat sedikit tenang, Kiba dan Shikamaru masih waspada.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia tidak menyangka ada banyak orang disini. Melihat wajah Naruto yang lebam, ia merasa bersalah. Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tenang. Ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi di wajah Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke sudah mendengar tentang kabar kehamilannya? Bagaimana reaksinya? Apakah ia terkejut? Tidak percaya? Marah? Belum siap? Ataukah ia merasa senang?

"A-aku tahu Nii-san pasti akan salah paham. Aku meminta Tenten mengantarkanku kemari karena Nii-san pasti akan langsung mencari Naruto ke rumahnya." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sebaiknya mendengar penjelasan Hinata terlebih dulu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan yang salah." Kata Tenten sambil mendekati Neji. Dengan perlahan Tenten memegang pipi tunangannya itu, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan berharap sentuhannya itu bisa sedikit menghilangkan amarahnya.

Neji menghela nafas, amarahnya masih tersisa namun ia mulai bisa berpikir jenih. Shikamaru dan Kiba mulai mundur, mereka yakin Neji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal gila lagi.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang." Kata Kiba sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin mencampuri masalah pribadi Hinata.

Hinata memberikan tatapan terima kasih pada Kiba dan dibalas dengan anggukan. Hinata tahu Kiba pasti akan meminta penjelasan mengenai masalah ini. Sahabatnya itu sangat perhatian dan protektif padanya, seperti seorang kakak. Kiba tahu Hinata lebih memilih menyelesaikan masalahnya tanpa perlu disaksikan oleh banyak orang.

Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan sahabatnya itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Kami pamit pulang dulu." Kata Ino sambil menyambar tasnya lalu menyeret tangan Kiba dan Shikamaru. Mereka bertiga bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

"Kau harus mengantarkanku pulang, Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil menggandeng lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi-"

"Ayo." Kata Sakura sambil menyeret paksa Naruto.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke, ia khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Bagaimana jika nanti Neji benar-benar menghabisinya? Siapa yang bisa menolong Sasuke menghadapi amukan Neji?

"Sasuke pasti bisa mengatasinya." Bisik Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau sebaiknya mengantarkan Sakura pulang." Kata Sasuke. Ia berusaha meyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan berat hati Naruto membiarkan Sakura menyeretnya pergi.

"Aku adalah tuan rumah disini, mengapa aku yang harus diusir." Protes Naruto sambil cemberut.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Hanya ada Hinata, Neji, Tenten, dan Sasuke di ruang tamu itu.

Tenten meraih tangan Neji dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Hinata masih menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap mata Neji yang diliputi amarah dan kekecewaan.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan berdiri disisinya. Lengannya memeluk pundak Hinata dengan sikap protektif. Ekspresinya melembut saat merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang terlihat mungil dan rapuh. Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, berusaha mencari kekuatan dan perlindungan.

Melihat mereka berpelukan di hadapannya, Neji merasa geram. Akan tetapi kehadiran Tenten di sisinya membuatnya sadar bahwa ia harus berpikir jernih dan rasional. Neji berusaha menelan amarahnya, masa depan adiknya dipertaruhkan disini. Ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan hanya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Sasuke mengusap punggung Hinata dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Hinata?" bisiknya perlahan.

Hinata mencengkeram kemeja Sasuke sambil berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi. Apa kau marah?" tanya Hinata sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengamati ekspresi Hinata yang masih berada di pelukannya. Matanya yang sembab dan merah terlihat khawatir dan cemas. Sasuke tersenyum, ia lalu mencium kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu." Bisik Sasuke. "Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya."

Senyuman manis terukir di bibir mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi." Kata-kata Neji mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Sejak kapan kalian berdua menjalin hubungan?"

"Kami sudah bersama sejak dua bulan yang lalu." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya.

"Jadi kau yang merebut Hinata dari Naruto?"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan bernada tajam yang dilontarkan kakaknya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Hubunganku dan Naruto berakhir bukan karena Sasuke." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha membela Sasuke. "Ka-kami putus karena sudah tidak cocok lagi. Ia mencintai orang lain dan aku juga begitu. Tidak ada yang bisa dipertahankan. Kami berpisah secara baik-baik."

"Jadi alasan sebenarnya kau mengasingkan diri dari keluarga dan teman-temanmu setelah putus bukan karena patah hati tapi karena _dia_?!"

"Aku mencintainya, Nii-san…"

"Apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu itu?! Bagaimana jika ternyata si brengsek itu hanya memanfaatkanmu saja?! Pikirkan itu, Hinata. Ia mendekatimu saat sedang patah hati dan berpura-pura menjadi pria baik hati dengan menghiburmu. Saat kau sedang sedih dan lemah ia justru merayumu. Ia tidak sebaik perkiraannmu."

Sasuke mendelik tajam mendengar tuduhan yang dilontarkan Neji.

"Itu tidak benar! Kau salah, Nii-san… Sasuke bukan pria seperti itu. Ia tidak memanfaatkanku sedikitpun. Sasuke benar-benar seseorang yang baik…" Kata Hinata.

Tenten mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Neji.

"Aku bersama Hinata karena aku mencintainya." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang. Matanya memancarkan kesungguhan. Hinata memeluk erat lengan Sasuke, menunjukkan pada Neji bahwa ia serius dengan pria pilihannya itu.

"Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak perlu meragukan itu."

Neji menatap Sasuke, pria di hadapannya itu nampak serius dengan ucapannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, adiknya itu bukan lagi gadis kecil pendiam yang lugu dan pemalu. Adiknya kini telah tumbuh dewasa, ia tidak membutuhkan perlindungannya lagi. Adik kecilnya yang selalu ia gendong di punggungnya kini akan menjadi seorang ibu. Perasaan haru dan getir muncul di dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannmu jika sampai kau menyakiti adikku."

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku melakukan hal itu." Kata Sasuke dengan serius dan membuat hati pendengarnya bergetar.

"Aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Neji menghela nafas. Ia tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menerima hubungan ini.

"Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan Hinata dan melindunginya. Aku bersumpah padamu."

"Kupegang janjimu itu, Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

"Namanya Hikaru Uchiha. Kau kini telah resmi menjadi seorang paman."

Neji memandangi bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur pulas di gendongan Hinata.

"Dia tampan." Puji Neji.

Hinata tersenyum. Rona kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja dia tampan, dia kan anakku." Kata Sasuke dengan sombong.

Mendengar perkataan si _busuk-hina-laknat-jahat-brengsek_ Uchiha membuat Neji mendengus. Sampai dengan detik ini ia masih belum menerima si _busuk-hina-laknat-jahat-brengsek_ Uchiha sebagai adik iparnya. Adiknya terlalu baik jika disandingkan dengannya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Sasuke. Bahkan warna mata kalian berdua sama." Kata Hinata sambil membelai pipi _chubby_ puteranya itu.

"Tapi ia mewarisi rambutmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hikaru dengan ekspresi penuh kebanggaan.

Neji melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Si _busuk-hina-laknat-jahat-brengsek_ Uchiha memeluk pundak Hinata dan memberikan ciuman lembut di dahinya. Hinata memejamkan matanya, ekspresi penuh kedamaian menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih karena kalian berdua telah hadir di hidupku." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

Hinata memberikan tatapan penuh cinta pada Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, suamiku…" kata Hinata dengan tulus.

Neji pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang dimabuk kebahagiaan itu. Dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar rumah sakit itu, membiarkan mereka berdua tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Neji memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding koridor rumah sakit. Ekspresi kebahagiaan dua orang itu masih tercetak jelas di benaknya.

Bukankah hal yang paling diinginkan oleh setiap kakak di dunia ini adalah kebahagiaan adiknya.

Neji tahu adiknya kini telah hidup bahagia. Si _busuk-hina-laknat-jahat-brengsek_ Uchiha itu memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat baik. Dibalik sifatnya yang arogan, dingin dan kaku Neji tahu besarnya cinta dan perhatian yang telah ia berikan untuk Hinata dan Hikaru.

Mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus berhenti memanggilnya Si _busuk-hina-laknat-jahat-brengsek_ Uchiha dan mulai menyebutnya sebagai _adik ipar_. Neji tersenyum tipis. Ayahnya telah menerima Si _busuk-hina-_ ehem- _adik iparnya_ dengan tangan terbuka, kini sudah saatnya ia melakukan hal itu.

"Neji!"

Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten yang berlari menghampirinya. Keduanya kini telah resmi menikah tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Ada apa, Tenten?" Melihat wajah pucat istrinya, Neji merasa khawatir.

"I-ini tentang Hanabi!"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Kau jangan terkejut mendengar ini." Perkataan Tenten justru membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hanabi… dia… dia hamil…"

Tentu saja dapat ditebak reaksi Neji ketika mendengar kabar itu…

 ** _Bruk!_**

"Ne-Neji! Sadarkan dirimu! Neji! Tolong!"

… ia pingsan.

.

.

 **The end**

 **.**

 **Fiuuhh… akhirnya selesai juga**

 **Naruto yang tidak bersalah babak belur tapi Sasuke yang jadi pelakunya malah tidak apa-apa… anggap saja itu karma. Ehehehe….**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review, follow, dan favorites.**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain!**


End file.
